


Storytime!

by ConnorProject2K17



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Storytime, Two (2) bisexual disasters, Young! Drakken, Young! Shego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorProject2K17/pseuds/ConnorProject2K17
Summary: Kim, Shego and Ron have all been captured. After accidently revealing a secret about her and Drakken, Shego decides to tell the two of how they met.





	1. Cells and Secrets

Somehow-and Shego was too damn tired to care-she and Drakken had been captured, by those damn… aliens. The space-amazons. The Ten-Feet-Tall Butch Olympians with Thighs for Days.

Ugh, whatever.

Drakken had been dragged away-she didn’t want to think about what for-and all of their equipment removed.

Shego picked up a pebble lying next to her, and lazily chucked it at the prison bars. It passed right through, and landed with a *clang* into the opposite cell.

Kimmy and… Don Foppable gave her unimpressed looks.

“What?” she snapped, and leaned back onto the wall. Her legs felt like lead, and her brain was full of mush. It had been a weary battle against Warmongatongalonga, whatever her name was, that left all three of them half-dead and miserable. The last thing Shego remembered before passing out was being dragged by the hair next to a quietly crying Kim.

So, they had lost.

“Aren’t you supposed to have a plan?” she sniped, barely glaring at them through drooping eyes. Half of her face felt busted up, and made it difficult to see. Kim just sighed through her nose, and shifted further onto the floor.

“Aren’t you?” her voice was thick from yelling for help, and all the spirit had left her. She didn’t seem like Kim anymore, Shego mused. She was Kim 2.0; more mature, but less motivated.

“What do you mean?”

“We both know Drakken can’t have come up with all his plans by himself. Why can’t you find us a way out?”

That was Don. He was leaning against the railings, tapping idly at the cold metal. The rhythmic *ting… ting… ting* was strangely reassuring.

But what he said made Shego sit up straighter. She brushed a long strand of hair behind her ear and fixed the Blond Brat with her trademark Shego Stare. He wilted immediately.

“I’ll have you know,” Shego crossed her arms haughtily, “that Dr. D comes up with all of his plans by himself. Never asks anyone else. If he did we could all point out his obvious flaws.”

Shego wasn’t sure why she said that. But the Doctor was… fragile. He may be all Ridiculous Laughs and Pompous Lairs but, deep down inside he just wanted to be respected. Shego knew that, that’s why they worked so well together; two opposite personalities fighting for the same goal.

No one could disrespect her Doctor D but Shego herself.

And his mother, but they both resented the shit out of her anyway.

“Why do you stay with him?” Don asked, sliding down onto the floor. His little rat-thing popped out from his shirt pocket to listen. Shego made a face at it.

“Well it’d be pretty abrupt if I just… up and left him. I have no reason to.” she told them, beginning to pick dirt off of her nails. She had taken off her gloves in the fight, and dirt had gotten everywhere.

“He’s terrible at his job.” Kim spoke up, and Shego paused.

“No he’s not. He’s brilliant. He builds robots on a daily basis, for a living. Besides that’s not a good reason to leave him. You haven’t left Don, and he’s pathetic.”

Don squawked in protest and began complaining loudly. Shego didn’t even bother looking up at him.

“Tell me one instance where you haven’t lost your pants.”

Don-Ron, he corrected-looked down at his bare legs.

“Fine, fine, tall, dark and angry.”

She threw another pebble at him. It missed.

“But that’s different. Me and Kim are dating.”

“It’s Kim and I. And if anything, I have more credentials; me and Dr Drakken are married.”

For a moment the prison went extremely quiet, except for Shego scraping the dirt from under her nails. Then,

“WHAT SERIOUSLY?!”

“EW GROSS SHEGO!!”

“OH MY GOD IT ALL MAKES SENSE!!”

“I MEAN YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER!!”

“DO YOU LIVE TOGETHER?? DO YOU LIVE AT YOUR LAIRS??”

“*SQUEAK* *MUTTER* *NIBBLE* *HIGH-PITCHED YOWL*”

Apparently even the gross rodent had something to say on the matter. Kim and Ron yelled and screamed at her for a good ten minutes until finally their voices gave out, and they slumped down; stunned.

Shego removed her hands from over her ears and threw a larger rock-this one barely avoided Kim’s head.

“Are you done?” she asked. The both nodded mutely. She sighed.

“I’ll tell you how it happened. No, wait, I can’t tell you that without telling you about-hang on, then i’ll have to bring up-Okay, you know what?”

She stood up on dead legs, and clutched a railing, leaning forward.

“I’ll tell you me and Dr. D’s whole story. How we met, up to now. ‘Kay?”

Kim and Ron scooted forward so fast they left tiny dust trails behind them. They pushed their faces against the bars, and stared in rapt attention. Shego smirked; she could get used to this.

“Wait.” Ron made a ‘time-out’ gesture.

“Before we start; should we call you Shego Drakken from now on?”

“No. Drakken is just his stage name. He’s actually Drew Go.”

Kim gave a starry eyes gasp, and clutched her heart dramatically. The teenagers smiles could melt a statues heart, and Shego felt herself soften a little.

“Okay, so…”

 


	2. Painkillers and Wheelchairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young! Shego meets Young! Drakken in hospital :)))

When Shego was ten years old, her and her brothers had been playing in their treehouse. What they were doing hadn’t been important, but what happened next was.

A comet hit them. Gifted all five of them with extraordinary powers beyond any mortals wildest beliefs. And destroyed their backyard but hey, you can’t make a superhero without breaking a few eggs.

Shego-or Sheila as she was known-discovered she could create fire in her hands. Green and bright like a field of grass. Or weed. Sheila had never been any good at metaphors.

She also found she had grown paler. Abnormally so. While her brothers seemed physically unaffected by their powers, Sheila’s colour withered away until she was barely an echo.

And that was when the real changes began.

It had started with the lightest of greens. People would say she was “glowing”, even if she was in a foul mood. In the darkest room she seemed to shine, and soon she was blending in with the bathroom walls.

At first her parents thought it was just weird-and consistent-lighting. Then a teacher brought up how in a power outage, Sheila was still clear as day. Then, finally, at the age of fifteen when she came home expelled because some boys thought to ask if she ate grass as a child.

So they drove her to the hospital. Four exuberant brothers in the back seat, and one petrified girl in the front.

“It’s her powers.” A doctor said, looking over a random clipboard. Sheila was laying in a hospital bed, drugged up on painkillers, and scared out of her mind.

“That… comet, did you say? It must have done something to her skin.”

“How can we change her back?”

“I dunno, i’m a doctor, not a scientist.”

While her mother screamed at him for being “useless” and a “fucking disgrace to the title”, a nurse moved Sheila into a wheelchair and carted her away.

“You know, you’re not the only patient we have with skin discolouration.”

Sheila looked up at her with large, wet eyes and grabbed at her skirt.

“I’m not? Is this normal? Is there a cure?”

With a pained face, the nurse pulled her fingers away and leaned down to her level.

“I… there was another patient. He came in a week ago. He has, get ready, _blue skin._ ”

The nurse laughed obnoxiously, but Sheila didn’t think it was very funny.

“Is he my age?”

“Oh no honey, he’s much older. University student, I think. I can take you to meet him, if you’d-”

Sheila’s hands lit up with fire in delight, and the nurse screamed.

With a new nurse, and oven mitts on her hands, Sheila was wheeled to a new floor.

“Wouldn’t he be in my ward? Because of his skin?”

“Oh no, honey,” her new nurse waved off the suggestion, “he has a much more serious injury. Lab accident I heard. I was eavesdropping, and some doctors said he was trying to build a robot. Can you imagine?”

Sheila could imagine, and it sounded cool, but she didn’t say anything.

“Is he blue because of his accident?”

“You’ll have to ask him yourself.”

And soon the elevator doors opened, and Sheila was brought into a new room. This one was far less cheery then the one she had been put in. Less paintings of smiling animals, and more half-dead crack addicts collapsed under a bed sheet. Sheila felt a chill go up her spine.

She was so busy staring at all the other sick people, she forgot about the actual sick person she came to visit until a voice caught her attention.

“Nurse… whateveryournameis, what the hell is this?”

“Now Lipsky, we know better then to swear in front of a child.”

“You may know better, but I know a teenager when I see one. Hey kid, you know the word ‘Fuck’?”

If Sheila had been listening, she may have been impressed.

Instead all she could focus on was the man in front of her. Lying in a bed, arms crossed tightly. Sheila had a light green shine to her skin; a distant glow. This man was blue. _Blue._ Blue as a marker, blue as a marble. It looked as though someone had dropped ink on him. Blue was everywhere.

“Well, are you going to keep staring?”

Sheila blinked out of her haze, and looked into the man eyes. They were tired.

“How old are you, kid?”

“I’m fifteen.”

“I’m twenty.”

Sheila wheeled closer until she was beside him. The painkillers meant she could barely walk two feet in front of her.

The man-Lipsky-had large glasses that made his dark eyes seem even smaller. Messy hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed in days hung just past his jaw. A pulsing red wound was drawn from his left eye to his cheek.

He didn’t look real. Sheila was sure she was hallucinating him.

“You’re staring.”

She looked down at the bed sheets.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he slapped his hand down onto the blanket, “so how’d you get your green.”

Sheila shrugged. This all felt so surreal.

“Comet hit me and my brothers years ago. Now we all have superpowers.”

She didn’t expect him to shrug. She really didn’t expect him to lay down, as if to go to sleep.

“What, am I boring you?”

“Nah. Just on a lot of painkillers. Makes this,” he pointed to his ‘scratch’ “easier to deal with.”

“You’re not weirded out?”

He snuggled further into his pillow.

“I’m in no position to judge. I’m blue because I tried to build a robot.”

Sheila nodded, and sat up further in her wheelchair. She was certain this was still all some drug-infused dream.

“So that is true.” she confirmed, and he snorted and shut his eyes.

“Yep. Bet half the hospitals talking about it. Eh, whatever. I just need one more treatment and i’ll be out of here.”

“Treatment? For what?”

“Stitches.” he idly scratched at his wound, and Sheila winced as she saw the skin being pulled at.

“For my… sca…” his words slowly morphed into one long heavy sigh, and as she realised he had fallen asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more, don't worry!


	3. Bridges and Broadway

When Shego was eighteen, she left home. The constant _noise,_ and _pressure,_ and _under-appreciation_ finally got to her and without a word she packed her bags and left. Her dimwit brothers wouldn’t be able to navigate their way out of a paper bag without her, and then they’d be sorry. They’d all be on their hands and knees saying “I’m sorry Sheila! Please come home! We promise to share the credit this time, and even some of our medals!” Well tough. Sheila was going to alone, and they’d have to have something real special to bribe her back.

Three days wandering the city, she wondered if they had noticed.

A week, she realised they could just check the scanner in the headquarters.

Two weeks, Sheila started to question whether they would come and find her. Of course they would. She was their sister!

Although she did cause them a lot of trouble. And she and Hego had just got into that huge fight about her getting kicked out of the limelight. And she had stolen a lot of money for this trip.

Money that was soon going to run out. Two weeks at a small motel was more expensive than she originally thought, and she made sure not to let anyone know she was the Least-Famous-Go-Sibling. Stealing the leftovers from the room service leaving next-doors room, Sheila grabbed her purse and walked out into the city.

Was Hego looking for her? The twins wasn’t old enough to form colours, let alone memories yet. What if that was the last time they ever saw her? What if the family cut her out forever, and pretended like she never existed? What if-

Three hours passed, and soon Sheila found herself in the middle of an empty city. Every curtain was closed, every door was locked. The sun was quickly going down and it was becoming harder and harder to see where she was going.

Soon, after her phone battery had died and her purse was emptied, Sheila was close to giving up and going home.

Her brothers weren’t going to come and look for her. Her legs ached and there was nowhere to sit down. Go Tower couldn’t be too far from wherever she was, surely.

Barely able to lift her feet, Sheila forced herself in any random direction until finally a light came into view.

Turning a corner, Sheila saw a man, standing by a bridge. His back was turned, but he was on his phone.

As she got closer, Sheila saw black hair, gelled into an Elvis-type ‘do’. A blazer tied around his waist and a thin white shirt. Sheila tugged her cardigan closer around her as a swift February wind blew against her. Was this guy crazy? It was freezing!

“Hello?” she called out, bangs waving gently in the breeze. The man turned around like he heard a gunshot.

He had a blue face, and stitches.

“You!” Sheila screamed. Her mind went blank, and exploded at the same time. That man! The man in the hospital! The blue man!

“Me?” He shrank away, hs back knocking against the bridge. Sheila rushed forward.

“Don’t you remember me?” she demanded, tears filling her eyes. She was too happy to acknowledge that she was crying. Sheila hadn’t stopped thinking about this man for the past three years. Whenever someone got to her about her green skin, she just remembered the blue man in the hospital who built a robot.

And now here he was!

“Um…”

“I came to visit you in the hospital!”

As she came closer he peered at her, eyes squinting. Sheila suddenly realised he was missing his glasses.

“Oh you’re green.” he said. As nonchalantly as if noticing she had black hair.

“Yeah! Do you remember?”

“Yes, now. I just always thought that was some weird painkiller-fever-dream.” he ran a hand threw his hair, and she noticed it was shaking.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm?” he shoved his hand in is pocket, “Oh, yeah. Just not feeling great. What are you doing out here? It’s not safe for women.”

Sheila’s fist alighted in fire, and he yelped in shock. He leaned even further against the wall of the bridge.

“I think i’ll be fine.”

He didn’t look convinced.

“Sure. But I think I should walk you home. Last week a woman was assaulted on a street not too far from here.”

Sheila lowered her arm. That was… nice of him. But no, he couldn’t know she left home.

“I left home.”

Huh.

“Huh?”

Sheila blinked at him. He had turned his back to her again, and was looking out at the ocean below. She stepped closer until she was beside him.

“I know I shouldn’t be telling you this. But… I don’t care anymore. You’re the only person i’ve spoken to in a week. I’m desperate.”

There was something very broken in his voice. Something hollow. He wasn’t looking her in the eye, only concentrating on the shimmering water.

“What happened?” the words came out before she knew it. Sheila didn’t want to take them back.

The man sucked in a breath, and she quickly changed the subject.

“What’s your name, by the way? I never got it.”

“It’s…” he paused. And didn’t blink.

“Drakken. Dr. Drakken.”

Sheila didn’t question it. Her brothers name was ‘Hego’, how could she?

“And if you really want to know,” Drakken began undoing the tie around his neck she hadn’t noticed before.

“I was kicked out of my university. Not sure if you remember, but I was trying to build a robot before. It caused ‘this’. He vaguely gestured to himself.

“Anyway, the robot I made was actually too good, and attacked me. That’s how I got the scar. Also apparently there’s something called ‘ _methemoglobinemia’_ which is a genetic disorder. Mixed with a) the crazy amount of silver I was working on-which apparently can cause this sort of thing, and b) shady ‘ingredients’ I stupidly bought offline, voila I’m now this.”

The tie was off, and Drakken wrapped it around his hand and put it in his pocket. It felt like Sheila was listening to something she wasn’t supposed to.

“So what happened?”

“Word of my, and i’m quoting directly here, ‘mutation’,” -Sheila winced- “got out, and soon all sorts of governments agencies came to come and see me. Scientists, doctors, people from Area-fucking-51 if you can believe it. All came to marvel at my blue skin.”

He was back to scratching at his scar. The stitches stretched, and it became uncomfortable to look at. Sheila focused on his eyes instead.

“No one wanted to hear about my robot. No one cared about my progress. Some were even interested in cutting me open for ‘research’. When the university found out I refused them all, they went apeshit. Said I wasn’t willing to make sacrifices for the sake of science, and expelled me.”

Silence fell over them. It felt like the entire world had stopped to listen, and Sheila carefully placed a hand on his arm.

“Drakken, i’m so-”

“Don’t. You don’t have to.”

She pulled her hand back. The weight of her purse shifted in her coat and she pulled it out. The shiny gold of Hego’s credit card poked out from a small pocket, and the corner of her lips edged up. She nudged Drakken in the side, and he turned to her.

“Mmm?”

“I was saving this for emergency occasions but,” she gave him a side smile, “do you like musicals?”

His eyes lit up like little black Christmas lights and he laughed loudly.

“I love them! Love ‘em. So much.” his smile faded. “Why?”

“‘Cause if we catch the next train out of here, we can make it to Broadway. We can see Wicked. Or Blue Man Group.” Sheila elbowed him gently.

“People will just think we’re dressing up. No weird looks. No side-glances. Okay, we’ll still get those, but for different reasons.”

Drakken gave her a worried look.

“How do you have that kind of money? And we’d need to make reservations months in advance.”

Pulling Hego’s card out she waved it inches from his nose.

“I have connections.”

Drakken’s eyes sparkled against the reflection of the water below, and Sheila felt some warm build in her chest.

“So… what’s your name?”

She couldn’t say her real name. She just couldn’t. Sheila Go didn’t exist anymore. Now she was…

“Shego.”

 


	4. Cities and Menus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted a reason to show why Shego and Drakken would keep in touch after going to Broadway together.

“Wait, why was Drakken in Go City in the first place?” Ron spoke up. Kim smacked his arm and shushed him.

“Actually I had walked into Power Town by accident, it’s right next door.” Shego told him. She had pulled her knees up to her chin and was now resting her head on them. Shego hadn’t realised it, but she’d moved into a more comfortable position while telling her story.

Telling two impertinent teenagers her backstory was surprisingly good for the soul.

“So why  _ was _ Drakken on that bridge anyway?” 

Shego gave Kim a stare. Not a glare or a scowl, but a look that clearly passed some unspoken message of ‘You don’t want to know the answer’.

Kim shuffled back, uncomfortable.

“Do you want to hear the rest of the story?”

“Yes!”

* * *

They’d been seeing a lot more of each other recently. Of course Shego had to go back to her brothers eventually, as Drakken convinced her “I don’t care how many super-plasma-beams you can make, they won’t be much use against a roofie or… or a gun, now will they?”

As much as she hated that smarmy tone he used with her, she did have to admit he had a point. Plus she was so close to getting her bachelors (Child Development) it would be a shame to waste it.

And there was always a hint of concern behind his smarminess, one that she couldn’t get out of her head.

So after the month of grounding from her parents-which was  _ so unfair, _ she was  _ eighteen _ -Shego was finally allowed to go out for the weekend. And the first thing she did was call Drakken.

She wasn’t sure why. They had exchanged numbers after a night of Broadway productions and drinking-and blowing up Hego’s credit card-and Drakken had insisted. He wanted to know how things went with her brothers, and that she “wouldn’t be stupid enough to try and leave home again”. They’d been texting and calling each other non stop since her grounding.

She texted him to meet her at a local cafe, and he responded he’d be there in a half hour. Shego didn’t question why it would take that long. Maybe he was a late sleeper or something?

But she sat down at the cafe, and soon enough he came in. He was in a stupidly heavy hoodie and sweatpants, and when she peaked under the hood she saw a pair of sunglasses.

“What? Hiding from the press?” she joked when he sat down next to her. He picked up a menu and hid his face behind it.

“Something like that, yeah.”

Shego waited for him to continue. He didn’t.

“Some company you are.” she picked up a spoon and tapped his knuckles with it. Draken put down the menu, and rubbed his hand, an offended look on his face.

“What?!”

“Well, do you always act this aloof on dates?”

She had meant it as a joke, but he pulled a strained face.

“What?”

“If you really were there in that hospital,” he told her, trailing off as he tore tiny pieces out of a napkin, “then do you remember what I said about… the scientists?”

Shego nodded.

“Oh yeah, they wanted to take you apart… for… testing…”

She stopped, and looked down at the table. Drakken was still shredding the napkin, but more vigorously. His hands were shaking.

Shego felt the urge to reach out and hold one, but stopped herself. She wasn’t a touchy-feely person. And she was sure Drakken wouldn’t appreciate it.

“Drakken,” she pressed down the urge by picking up bits of the napkin, “I’m green. My brothers and I have superpowers. We fight bird-themed villains. You are not the strangest thing in this city.”

Drakken stopped shredding; probably because he’d run out of paper. And just stared at the little pieces Shego was holding between her fingers. 

“I didn’t… know that. That your brothers had powers. I thought-”

“That it was just me? Haven’t you ever opened a newspaper, we’re kind of a big deal.”

He just shrugged and rested his head in his hand.

“I’m not from this city.”

“What do you mean you-”

A waitress came to take their order. Drakken got a strawberry milkshake. Shego got a beer. He glared at her drink but didn’t say anything.

“What do you mean you’re not from the city?”

“I never said I was!”

“Do you live in Power Town?”

“No.”

Shego squinted her eyes at him. In all of their conversations, she’d never actually asked where he lived. 

“Courage County?”

“Nope.”

“Super Suburbs?”

“No. And who comes up with these names?!”

She threw his hands in the air dramatically, and huffed. 

“Then where do you live?!”

“Lowerton.”

“That’s a half hour away!”

Not only that, it was also where the lowest of the low went to live. Drug addicts, prostitutes and art students all flocked their like wasps to a picnic. Drakken had mentioned before that he’d moved out of his mother’s place a year ago; did she raise him their and he wanted to stay closer to home, or was that where he ended up?

“I know.”

“Why did you agree to meet here?! We could have met in the middle or something! Did you drive all the way down here?!”

“No, I took a taxi.” Shego could feel heat pool in her stomach and she wasn’t sure why. She wasn’t sure why she was so concerned over this man, either. They’d only known each other a month-ignoring the hospital hooha-and she was already more worried about him coming over from one city to the next, then she was about her brothers countless injuries at the hands over villains. 

“That’s so expensive!”

“I would have spent it on useless junk otherwise.”

Oh yes, Shego knew about his Midnight Shopping Splurges. In one conversation he’d sent her a picture of his bedroom; revealing a tacky lava lamp, polka dot rug and glittery stereo. Sometimes the image would randomly appear in her head and make her smile. Not now though.

“Okay, next time we’re going to meet closer to your place, okay?”

“But-”

“No buts! I know about Lowerton’s reputation if that’s what you’re worried about and I don’t care. Plus, I have plenty of money.”

Drakken gave her an uncharacteristically dry look.

“Okay, my  _ brother _ has plenty of money. We’ll meet in-I dunno-Middleton. How does that sound?”

Drakken chewed is jaw for a moment, a clearly worried expression even behind his sunglasses. But eventually he sighed,

“Okay. I trust you.”

“Good.” she picked up the menu again. “Now let’s see what’s on offer.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://the-real-dionysus.tumblr.com/post/182809168740/for-some-goddamn-unknown-reason-my-mind-has-come 
> 
> fanart :))))))

Five years passed. Sheila was twenty-three. Drakken was twenty-eight. They kept meeting up again and again over the years, to the point where one sad text could get the other on a train to Middleton with ice cream and cheesy rom-coms.

Sheila had sent one of those sad texts. And was now sitting in a tacky restaurant wailing into a mango sorbet.

“I-I just…” she sniffed and blindly grabbed one of the tissues Drakken was holding out of her.

“I just don’t understand wh-why they never put… put me on the front cover!”

She swallowed thickly, stuffing another spoonful of sorbet into her mouth. Opening her eyes she saw Drakken’s hand hovering closely.

“Go ahead.”

He reached out and started rubbing her arm soothingly, and she melted into the touch.

“Thanks, D.”

“No problemo.”

“Shut up.”

Sheila had left Team Go. For real this time. She hadn’t snatched any credit cards or money, she’d just walked out the door.

“I’m serious this time.”

“I know Shego.”

“I’m never going back.”

“I know Shego.”

Sheila looked up from her dessert. Her head was a little fuzzy from the excessive alcohol they’d been chugging back all night and in the dim restaurant lighting, Drakken seemed weirdly close.

Sheila leaned in and closed her eyes.

“Shego! What are you doing?!”

She opened them.

Drakken was halfway out of his seat. It looked like he’d been scrambling to get out; one leg on the floor, one arm in mid-air. He looked scandalised, like a woman clutching pearls.

“What?”

“What are you-what are you doing?!”

Sheila blinked slowly. It felt like time was sludging past.

“You. If this night goes well.”

Through her wine-fused state, she saw Drakken’s face go purple. But he sat back down.

“No, Shego you can’t.”

“Why not?!” she whined, and felt one of her hands grow warm. A green light sparked from her fingertips, and Drakken flinched.

“Because you’re drunk.”

“So are you!”

“And you’re sad.”

Sheila slammed her hand on the table and the candle in the middle toppled.

* * *

“Shego doesn’t get sad.” Sheila told him as they walked home in the rain. They had escaped out the back door as soon as the table caught on fire.

“No, Shego doesn’t,” Drakken side-stepped a puddle, and Sheila walked right through it. He was holding up his jacket as a makeshift umbrella for them.

“However, Shego does cry and drink and bone the closest thing with a penis.”

Her hand sparked again. Drakken moved his jacket, and it got drenched in rain. Sheila put it back in her pocket.

“Fine. No sex for you then.”

“Thank you.”

Sheila rubbed her eye and pulled her hand away; it was covered in green makeup and mascara.

“Come on Virgin, let’s go back to mine.”

“I just said no sex. And stop calling me that.” Drakken scowled, and stepped on her foot. She shot him a glare.

“You know I can’t remember anything when hungover. If I wake up at your apartment i’ll freak out,”

“Fair point.”

“And I want a sleepover, and i’m the only one of us with the DVD Heathers.”

“...”

“Well?”

“I concede defeat.”

* * *

Was it weird to be twenty-three and having a sleepover? Sheila didn’t know. Sheila didn’t care. Sheila was lying on her sofa, legs propped over Drakken’s, watching Toy Story. He had demanded she put it on. She agreed, but only if she could put on Apollo 13 afterwards.

She didn’t wonder why his Toy Story DVD was at her apartment.

“Stop crying, D.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes. You are. You always cry at this bit.”

Drakken thumped one of her legs softly, and she laughed. He had red wine spilt down his white shirt, and his tie was undone. His hair was a mess. He looked as drunk as she felt.

They went silent for a moment.

“Feeling better?”

Sheila hiccuped, and wiped her nose. She hadn’t cried in over three hours. Neither had Drakken.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

More silence.

“You never did tell me,” he sat up straighter, and pulled the duvet closer to his chest.

“What did set off your argument with your brothers?”

Sheila didn’t say anything. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a shaking hand. Her vision was starting to blur.

“I-”

“You don’t have to tell me.”

Shila shook her head, hair flying over her eyes.

“No, Dr. D-Dr. Drakken. I need to-I want to…”

She leaned to the side to find a more comfortable position, and felt her legs slide off of the sofa. She shot her arm out and Drakken latched onto it. Then they both went down.

Sheila’s laughter morphed into coughing, and she grabbed her side.

“Ugh… Shego?” Drakken sat up from the floor, his legs tangled with hers.

“D?”

“Are you okay?”

Sheila’s brain went foggy, and her hand loosely grabbed at the sofa to pull herself up.

“I think i’m bisexual.”

Drakken didn’t say anything.

When Sheila was upset, Drakken never said anything. He let her sit and complain and yell until she finally ran out.  As much as she wanted to get up and leave now, she also wanted to assume that was what he was doing now.

“It’s just I… I rescued this gir-this woman from a falling building last week. And I don’t know if it was the adrenaline or whatever but-but she was just so, so _pretty._ I felt so… so happy to be around her?”

Still nothing. She breathed in a shaky breath.

“Okay, so, I went home and did some research and… apparently there’s this thing called ‘bisexual’. I didn’t know I just-the way I feel about women is so different to how I feel about men. Y’know?”

“Oh my god.”

Sheila cringed. At least this was her house, and she could kick him out.

“Is that what that was?”

What?

“What?”

Drakken lay back down beside her, their shoulders touching. His long hair tickled her face.

“I just…” he made a random gesture in the air,

“I just thought that was random guy feelings, but that’s what that was?!”

“Drakken, what are you-”

“Shego I think I might be bi-bikesexual too.”

“Bisexual.”

They went quiet. Sheila didn’t know if it was a minute or an hour that passed, but soon everything came out in a flood.

“And I don’t even know how I feel about certain girls-”

“I know right?! It’s like I can pin what kind of girl I like down to a T. But if you ask me about my taste in guys?”

“Exactly! And it’s not even fifty/fifty. It’s like… forty percent women, sixty percent men!”

“Yeah! But for me it’s twenty percent men, seve-nine… the rest of it’s women.”

Sheila turned to face him. Their noses were touching.

“What do your brothers think?”

She wrinkled her nose at him and he snorted.

“Between being raised Devout Catholics and Hispanic, there was no chance. That’s why I left.”

“Before of after you told them?”

“Oh, i’m never telling them.”

Drakken made a small ‘hmm’ noise.

“What kind of men do you like?”

A small violet flush crawled up Drakken’s ears.

“I dunno like… Piers Brosnan?”

“Dude, he’s like… super old.”

“Well what about you?”

“Honestly? Mariah Carey.”

“Dope.”

“Stop it.”

“That’s totally banging, homeslice.”

“Ugh.”

His laughter was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

  


**Author's Note:**

> We will have no underage business here thank you very much! Shego and Drakkens feelings will only begin AFTER she becomes eighteen. I wanted to write them while Drakken was still Drew, and I thought a five-year age difference was't too bad. (I headcanon Drakken as forty, and Shego as 35)


End file.
